


Let's fall in love for the Night

by AngeliaLigo



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaLigo/pseuds/AngeliaLigo
Kudos: 19





	Let's fall in love for the Night

“让我们在今晚坠入爱河。  
清晨来临，潇洒离去，相忘于尘世间。”

爱琴海的风带着夕阳的余韵吹进李赫宰的眼底。  
面前蜿蜒小径上，旅行箱摩擦地面的磕磕绊绊让一抹小小的白色身影被即将升起的星辰拽着落尽李赫宰的眼里。  
黑色的渔夫帽和白色口罩遮住了大部分的面容，李赫宰看不清拖着行李箱的男人的脸。男人努力地抬头找着门牌，在李赫宰住的宅子面前的那一次抬眸，让李赫宰看见了他的眼睛。  
像是天使降临时的光芒，这是李赫宰见过的，最纯净漂亮的眼睛。  
李赫宰指尖的高脚杯差点因为这一眼坠下他趴着的窗台，男孩似乎是感应到头顶的慌乱，目光移向那抹凝望。  
穿着白色丝绸衬衫的男人在将落的余晖里带着寒冬般的侵略气息，宽阔的肩膀撑起的轮廓隔着被风吹起的衣衫仍然可以看到肌肉的起伏。亚洲人的瞳孔此刻像是聚光的黑洞，拖延着男孩的步伐。  
“你好呀。”男孩笑着冲男人挥手，说着韩语阳光的声线因为上扬的尾音显得有些奶声奶气。  
男人勾起唇，轻轻摆摆手算是回应。男孩的眼睛里蒙上一层欣喜，其实他也不知道男人来自哪里，只是突然涌上的直觉让他说了韩文。而男人明显是听懂了甚至有些开心的样子。男孩看着男人轻笑的面容，锋利的下颚线被笑容模糊了一些，牵起眼尾，和海香味的微风一样温柔。男孩害羞又慌乱地低下头，继续对着写着地址的小纸条向前走。男人嘴角的弧度越来越大，看着男孩走进了自己隔壁民宿的大门。  
李赫宰收起追随的目光，把手里只有五分之一的香槟仰头一饮而尽，转身回了还立着没来得及打开的行李箱的客厅。

收拾完行李时，天已经被潮汐浸透成墨，李赫宰有些疲惫地把自己扔进二楼卧室的床，闭上眼，眼前却都是那双眼睛。冲自己笑的时候，那双眼睛像是猫咪一样眯起。  
“好想再看一次啊。”李赫宰有些失落地想，开始纠结自己要不要去隔壁敲敲门。  
正在李赫宰做心理斗争的时候，门外的风铃发出异样的响，门铃声想起。男人狐疑着自己来这里旅行怎么还会有人敲门，起身下楼。  
打开门，一张精致的小脸映入男人的眼帘。  
“那个……不好意思打扰了。”男孩垂下的睫毛慌乱地颤抖着，他很紧张，一直逃避着男人惊喜的眼睛，“但是我想问问你……愿不愿意和我一起吃晚饭呀？”男孩像是下定了什么决心，忽然抬起头和自己对视；但可能也并没有什么决心，因为男孩的声音几乎算是呢喃的程度、还不停地颤抖。  
男人闻着他因为刚洗完澡还没有消退的沐浴露的薄荷香、混着天生的奶香，看着男孩的小脸在自己的目光中一点一点爆红的小脸，笑了。  
“好，你进来等我一下吧，我冲个澡。”  
男人的声音温柔得像被轻轻拨弄的吉他弦，扣在男孩的心尖，痒痒的。

李赫宰冲澡时，李东海坐在客厅的沙发上，托着小脑袋发呆。  
所以自己是怎么鬼使神差地来敲人家的门的呢？好像就是好想见他一面，所以把行李放下洗了个澡就来了，等回过神来男人已经打开门站在自己面前了。他会不会以为我是什么奇怪的人啊，会不会觉得我有什么不可告人的目的啊。啊，可我就是单纯地想见他而已。  
李东海胡思乱想着，没有注意到已经洗完的男人换了件黑色的衬衫，已经站在自己面前。  
是男人身上天然的侵略气息让他回过神来，一抬眼是男人紧实的腹部，近距离和衬衫单薄的布料让衬衫下的肌肉线条越发明显。男孩的脸突然红了，抬起头望向男人的眼眸。男人逆着灯光，低着头看着他，面庞被拉开的落地窗外的月色映得温柔。气氛突然变得暧昧，男孩从头粉到了脚尖，脚趾局促地纠缠着，小手无措地下意识交缠。从卫衣的缝隙里，顺着男孩的后颈处传来的体香像催情剂一般滋长着男人的欲望.  
“不是说要约我吃饭？“男人慢悠悠地开口。  
”啊！“男孩像是被踩了尾巴的小猫，猛地起身，却没有站稳，直接被面前的男人抱了个满怀。  
男孩的碎发清浅地扫在李赫宰胸前露出的皮肤上，撩拨着男人最后的理智。男孩因为差点摔倒而慌张落在李赫宰腰间的手，现在正拽着李赫宰的衬衣。而男人的长臂一手环着男孩的腰，另一边则横拦着男孩的肩膀。男孩的小脸红得发烫，回过神来的他慌张地想要挣脱这个怀抱，一抬眼却撞上了男人深邃的眸。带着欲望的、炙热的眼眸，像网一样把男孩囚禁，男孩挣脱的动作满满停下，只是看着男人分明的轮廓和满是自己的眼睛。  
男孩感觉到自己下半身正被一个滚烫又巨大的物体顶住，自己的下体也在男人的目光里一点一点硬起来。男人靠近自己，用薄凉的唇贴上了自己的唇。一开始只是浅尝辄止的接触，后来便开始慢慢吮吸起来。男人的舌轻轻勾勒着男孩的唇型，引诱着怀里颤抖的人儿。男孩乖巧地迎合，慢慢张开嘴巴，男人的舌尖便试探着探入草莓味的口腔，挑起男孩的舌尖，轻轻搅弄。男孩仰着头，双手从男人的腰间移向男人的脖子，紧紧勾住，颈部因为抬起头迎合男人的吻被拉长成好看的弧线。男人的吻漫长又霸道，男孩也不拒绝，就是小脸因为不会换气憋得通红。男人似是察觉到男孩的不对劲，好心地分开一点距离，用额头顶住男孩额前的碎发，轻轻喘息着，男孩则大口大口地呼吸。  
“小笨蛋。”男人笑着呢喃，男孩嘟起嘴，刚要反驳，就被男人再次侵上来的唇吞下。不同于之前，这次的吻更加侵略了，男孩被男人的唇舌撩拨得晕头转向，一时也不知作何反应，只能搂紧男人的颈。身子紧紧相贴，男孩的尺寸不如男人那样可怖，却在隔着几层布料的性器相贴中感受到了身体的燥热。男人的大手开始胡作非为，隔着布料在男孩的腰间轻轻摩挲，忽然捏了一把，男孩下意识发出婉转的嘤咛，另一只大手在这时从男孩的衣角滑进去。掌纹轻轻摩擦着男孩后背上细嫩的皮肤，和嘴巴里搅弄的舌尖一起画圈，然后不安分地顺着男孩的脊柱下滑到了腰窝的地方，摩挲着男孩裤子的边缘。  
男人在短暂分开男孩唇以让小朋友喘息的空隙找回了一些理智，问着，“小朋友，你成年了吧。”  
李东海头疼，自己被男人紧紧箍在怀里、沙发间、月光下，说的好像自己未成年他就能停下一样。  
“放心，我22了。已经成年很多年。”  
男人挑眉，有些惊讶，这个看起来比自己小不少的男孩其实是自己的同龄人？  
“那我就放心了。”男人亲了亲男孩的额角，手却掀起了男孩的卫衣。  
薄唇覆上男孩胸前挺立的粉嫩，男人轻轻吸吮着，男孩挺起胸，敏感的身体弯曲成更为诡异的弧度，小声的嘤咛从齿间泻出。一只手轻抚着男孩的面颊，描绘着他过于优越的骨相，另一只手则小心地脱下男孩的裤子，在男孩翘立的臀瓣上轻轻揉捏。  
男孩睁开从接吻时就一直因沉溺而闭起的眸子，看到面前的男人衣冠楚楚，而自己却几乎不着寸缕。羞耻感和自负心涌上来，男孩的小手胡乱地解着男人的衣扣。男人似乎也明白男孩的委屈，任男孩的小手在自己身上胡闹，骨节分明的手指则轻轻插进男孩的后穴，轻轻扩张着。  
男人的嘴巴放弃了对胸前两颗花心的挑拨，细密的吻砸在男孩粉嫩的柱身附近，插入后穴的手指从一根变成了两根。前后夹击的快感让男孩的声音变了调。男人看着男孩粉嫩的下体，还带着处子才有的青涩，心一动，把它纳进了唇齿之间。温热的口腔是男孩比手不知道刺激多少倍，对于第一次体验的男孩来说更是又舒服又新奇，男人含着还没有吞吐几下、撸动几次，男孩的下身便射出粘稠的液体，滴在男人黑色衬衣的领口上，显眼又色情。  
男孩害羞地低下头，抱歉地开口，“啊，我没想到，嗯，会在你衣服上，啊……”男孩的话被侵入的第三根手指打断，后穴却在男人耐心的动作下和男人的手指变得越发契合。男人把男孩略嫌羞耻的呜咽含进嘴巴里，黏黏糊糊地亲着男孩。发丝，面颊，鼻梁，眼睛，颈部的血管，锁骨上的凹陷……男人的吻密密麻麻划过每一处，小心又热烈。  
男人的裤子被男孩子摸索的小手拽下，黑色衬衫也早就被不知道怎么就被造孽的小祖宗脱在一边。男人的肌肉线条完全展现在男孩面前。男孩从第一眼就看到了男人的肩膀，是自己没有的宽，在靠近颈部的地方又形成了好看的弧度。锁骨被光线打成更加显著的阴影，随着手臂的肌肉流畅地下移到腹肌的位置。男人皮肤白，腹肌却被月光加持成为索取的标识。男孩感受着下半身的刺激，发抖的身体在男人的亲吻下慢慢舒展。男人待他如一件艺术品，捧着男孩精致的脸，吻过眉眼、男孩颤抖的睫毛，顺着高挺的鼻梁往下，在男孩的喉结上停留，小心吸吮。没有几下男孩就射出来，初精就这样献给了面前这个挑弄着自己后穴和粉嫩的男人。射出来的男孩羞成一团，本就在眼眶里的泪水轻眨了两下便顺着面颊而下。男人看着身下小孩梨花带雨的模样，眼底的欲望被心疼和温柔蒙上了别样的色彩，他把男孩的眼泪一点一点吻进嘴巴，喉结动了几下。男孩觉得这样的男人性感极了。小手又一次搂住男人的脖子，后穴也被男人耐心的扩张开垦得一开一合。男孩微张着小口，自己的唾液和男人的混合在一起，被眼泪打湿的脸上还有男人吻过的痕迹，随着男人手部进出的节奏小声地轻哼着。男人下身一紧，但还是不敢太鲁莽。  
男孩的后穴紧得不像话，“第一次吗？”男人轻啄男孩额头。  
“嗯。”男孩委委屈屈地应了。  
男人没说话，轻轻笑了，环绕周围寻找可以润滑的东西。男孩看着男人摆动的脑袋，把手上的力紧了紧，让男人更靠近自己。  
“没事的，你不用找。”男孩小声地用奶音说着，“你轻一点，慢慢来，应该就可以了。”  
男人眸色一暗，下半身的巨物早就叫嚣着。残存的理智告诉他不能，男人轻轻抚了抚男孩头顶的发，“小笨蛋，等我一下，我怕你疼。”  
男孩抱着男人不愿意撒手，男人心一动，一用力，托着男孩的臀把男孩抱起来。男孩紧紧搂住男人怕自己掉下去，男人却稳稳地托着他的臀肉和腰肢，向二楼走去。  
圣托里尼夜晚的风还有些温柔的冷，男人单手抱着男孩，翻找着自己的包，男孩夹紧男人的腰，把脸蛋搁在男人宽阔的肩上，吸了吸鼻子。  
男人好不容易从包里找到了他哥硬给他塞的护手霜，用牙齿咬住盖子旋开，转个身把男孩放在卧室的大床上。  
男人挤了一些护手霜在掌心，跪着靠近男孩，掀起男孩纤细的双腿。  
“如果痛了，要告诉我。”  
护手霜浓稠又冰凉地在男孩的后穴晕开，男人又沾了一些在指尖，轻轻插入男孩的后穴扩张。男孩似乎不满男人的耐心，但又有些担心男人的反应，小手试探地覆上男人的内裤，感受到了男人可怕的尺寸，隔着布料轻动了两下。  
男人眸色一深，眯起眼睛，突然变得更加危险。  
男人抓着男孩的小手脱下自己的内裤，高耸的性器立刻出现在男孩眼前。男孩似乎是被巨大的尺寸吓到，眼神闪烁着，手也有些犹豫想要挣脱，转眼就被男人压在自己头顶。  
“小宝贝，这可是你自己撩拨的。”  
男人抓住男孩的另一只手，和原本被禁锢的小手相叠，大手则扶着自己的性器摩擦着男孩开合着的后穴。  
“嗯……”穴口被摩擦的敏感让男孩下意识嘤咛出声，男人下身一紧，对准男孩的穴口，慢慢挺了进去。  
刚放进去一个头，身下的男孩便尖叫出声。“啊，不行，不要进来，好痛呜呜呜呜。”  
男人只好停下，俯下身子来亲吻男孩的唇，嘴里哄着“乖哦，乖哦，忍耐一下就不痛了”。  
待男孩子的后穴微微适应了可怖的尺寸，男人便继续往里进着，男孩的哭闹声越来越大。  
“呜呜呜呜，不行了，要穿了，要裂开了。”男孩的奶音加上哭腔，委委屈屈的，在男人心头打着鼓。  
“乖哦，乖哦。”男人狠下心，又往里送了一些，然后在男孩喊出来之前深深地吻住男孩，把他的哭泣一并吞下。  
男孩的后穴紧得不可思议，肠壁温暖又柔软，却仅仅夹着男人的下体。就放进来的工夫，男人因为他的紧致和梨花带雨的模样都差点缴械。男孩的后穴慢慢适应了男人的下体，男人便轻轻动起来。  
男孩因为男人动作的节奏而疼痛，他觉得自己的小穴要被这个男人撑得炸开，但是男人的动作却温柔又克制，安抚的吻一个接一个。男孩被吻得晕晕乎乎，下半身的疼痛突然没有那么剧烈了。  
男人慢慢地抽插着，节奏缓慢，幅度也不大，好让男孩适应自己的大小。渐渐地，男孩的声音被蒙上了情欲，第一次的不适消退，男人也就随之开始动作起来。他把慢慢加快抽送的速度，深度也慢慢变深。男孩的呻吟转着弯，从一开始的痛，到后来被快感包裹的舒适。男人的力道慢慢加重，顶的越来越深，男孩哭着，生理泪水流了满脸，但却没有让男人再停下。被新奇的快感吞噬，男孩已经放弃了思考，任后穴沉浸在欢愉之中。男人在男孩耳边小声呢喃，"宝贝乖哦，哥哥会让你更舒服的。"说着便试探地撞上男孩身体的深处，男孩的声音突然变了调，"唔，啊……"泪水扑簌着，男人知道自己找对地方了，发着狠向那里撞去。早就被男人顶得硬了的男孩的下体这时在男人疯狂的撞击下又有了射出来的迹象，男孩下意识地向上，想要躲开男人的顶弄，却被男人死死箍在身下。  
"呜呜呜，不要顶那里，不要。"男孩求着。  
"乖宝贝，叫一声哥哥。"男人坏笑着，继续撞击着男孩的那一点。  
"啊，啊，啊……"男孩被男人的操弄顶撞地失去理智，"哥哥，呜呜呜呜，哥哥，不要……"  
男孩软糯的哭腔让男人的自尊得到更加膨胀的满足，向着男孩的那里疯狂地顶弄。还没折腾两下，男孩便哭叫着颤抖着射了出来。汗水，泪水，交缠着在男孩漂亮的脸蛋上，二层没有开灯，只有月光透着窗照进来，把男孩漂亮的小脸镀上一层薄薄的银。男人等男孩射完，男孩射出的远不是初精那样浓稠的液体，而是逐渐变得稀疏。男人耐心地等着男孩的后穴停止收缩，忍住自己缴械的冲动，又一次在男孩身体里动作起来。  
他抱起男孩，男孩顺势搂住他的颈，像无尾熊一样缠在他身上。男孩的重心只有那连接着的一处，那处也正被男人继续顶弄着。男孩从来不知道自己的后穴可以容纳这么大的东西、可以这么深地被插入，他的小腹被男人顶得鼓鼓的，但是却只能依靠着那里的力量支撑自己；男孩也从不知道原来真的可以有人这么持久，自己第三次都快要射出来，男人还在乐此不疲地动作着。  
男人一边抱起男孩，一边顶弄着向外走。透过半掩着的窗帘，来到了他第一次看到男孩的阳台。阳台白色的围墙很高，正好可以让他站直趴在上面，旁边的沙发柔软却不大。而现在，这个小小的沙发，正好可以容纳被半折叠的男孩。男人小心调整着男孩的角度，以免自己的动作让男孩感到不适，轻轻地把男孩放在沙发着，加快动作。男孩的哭泣此刻却变得更加娇媚，甚至连他自己都没意识到自己的声音早已不是委屈，而是一种春药般的邀请。哭得有些哑的嗓音却没有改变奶音的甜蜜，相反更有一种沙哑的性感。男人笑了，俯下身来舔男孩的耳朵，在男孩的耳窝处用舌尖模仿着进出的动作，合着下体的节奏。男孩被挑逗得无所适从，只能沉浸在男人带给他的欲望里，不受控制地随着他的节奏颤动、呻吟。男人坏笑着说，"小宝贝，别忘了，这里可是阳台。"  
男孩突然回过神来，眼睛惊恐地睁大，正好看到男人被月光笼罩的帅气的脸、坏笑的眼和滚落的汗水。性感的男人和意识到自己的声音可能早就被其他人听到的羞耻让男孩第三次射了出来，后穴紧紧收缩。男人皱了眉，又动作了两下便抽了出来，在男孩的大腿根处射出来。  
男人抱着男孩在小小的沙发上喘息，亲了亲男孩累得闭起来的眼皮和喘着气的唇，"会冷吧。"说着便抱着小小的身体进了屋。

帮男孩清理好身体已经是深夜，中间又没忍住，抓着男孩来了几次，最后还是在男孩本就紧致的小穴的夹紧中才一次又一次缴了械。男孩累得连根手指都不想抬，男人自然承担了所有的工作，帮男孩洗干净，擦拭身体，轻轻抱回床上。圣托里尼的夜晚，风轻柔又潮湿，和月光一起，把男孩送进了紧抱他的男人的梦里。  
男人醒来的时候，怀里的男孩还在安睡。男人宠溺地笑笑，亲了亲他的小脸。男孩被男人的吻唤醒，小奶猫一样地打着哈欠，看着眼前的男人还有点懵。昨晚的事便随着门口的风铃响一起唤醒了他的大脑，后穴的疼痛更坐实了记忆。男孩把自己蒙进被子里，不愿意面对，好声哄着，才把小孩从被窝里哄出来。  
“我会对你负责。”男人的眼神真挚又温柔，“我们在一起吧。”  
男孩突然觉得好笑，就一夜，就可以让他和自己在一起吗？  
男孩忽然很想要个拥抱，因为他不知道自己接下来的话男人能接受多少。  
“对不起，你很好，但是我不想和你在一起。”  
“我很喜欢你，你真的哪里都好好，我恨不得现在就和你一起走，跟你一起逃离这个世界。”  
“但是我不能。其实你也不能不是吗？”  
“我们现在在圣托里尼，来治愈，来放下真实的自己。”  
“但是你知道的，这一切很快就会结束的。”  
“等我们回到韩国，我们面对的并不是开明的人们，而是另一群人。我们会被世俗喷得体无完肤，我们已经得到的一切或许也会土崩瓦解。”  
“我们只是爱了一晚上，对方是否值得我们奋不顾身、义无反顾呢？”  
男孩在男人的怀抱里轻轻地说，闭上眼，他好喜欢男人身上的味道：温暖又凛冽。  
男人沉默着听男孩说完，他知道男孩说的都是对的，他知道的。  
“但是我喜欢你。”男人抱紧怀里的男孩。  
“我知道。”男孩笑了，仰起脸，看向男人的眼睛，“因为我也好喜欢你。”  
说完，男孩主动吻上了男人的唇。男人扶着男孩的后脑勺，加深了这个吻。  
咸湿的味道进入男人的味蕾，男人知道，是男孩的泪水。男人没有哭，但是却把怀里的男孩抱得更紧。

男孩走了，走的时候风铃响了15下。  
男人不知道男孩的名字，他把自己埋进还有着男孩气息的被子里昏头大睡，听到隔壁传来拖拉箱子的声音。  
男人突然把脸埋进手里，不可抑制地大哭起来。  
结束了，他的圣托里尼。  
就这样结束了。

2018年，7年后。  
李赫宰在7年后的12月，同样的日子，又来到了圣托里尼。  
他看着蓝色的房顶和白色的墙体越来越近，忽然有些恍惚。  
这些年，他回了韩国，也没有寻找那晚的那个男孩。  
一切都像没发生过一样，别人问起那次的旅行，李赫宰也闭口不谈男孩，只说着圣托里尼很美，一笑而过。  
这七年他还在好好工作，事实上他升了职，现在已经是一家很大公司的总经理。他也尝试交过女朋友，只是总会无疾而终。  
分手的时候，女孩们都会说，“我觉得，你的心里一直有另一个人。从来不是我。”  
他在每一个孤单的夜晚都会梦到圣托里尼的阳光和风铃，梦到夕阳下的余晖里的那双眼睛。  
他会梦到月光，梦到哭泣的眸子。  
他知道，圣托里尼会成为他永远的梦魇。但是他却爱惨了这个梦魇。  
他也不知道为什么自己会再来一次这里，或许是有人说过，7代表着完美。自己在7年后来这里，应该可以让这段回忆完美地结束吧。然后自己再好好工作，好好生活。  
李赫宰托着箱子走在曾经那条街上，走到曾经自己住的民宿那里，自己的住处是在民宿的隔壁，但是他还是鬼使神差地抬头望了一眼。  
只一眼，他便遇到了那双眼睛。  
那双眼睛的主人比原来壮实了很多，面部线条虽然分明了一些，但却依然俊美，一如七年前。  
而那双眼睛，却和七年前一样，纯净、美丽，像是爱琴海的海水，摄人心魄。  
而那双眼睛，又在对自己笑。  
如果硬要说有什么不同，应该是那双眼睛里的欣喜，和主人的声音。  
“没想到，真的遇到你了。”

他们一起回了韩国。  
他知道了，男人叫李赫宰。  
而他也知道了，曾经的男孩、现在的男人叫李东海。  
赫宰，东海，他们连名字都那么相配。

他是圣托里尼畔的爱琴海。  
他是锡拉岛上的月亮。  
海面只有在月光下，才会粼粼泛起波浪。  
而他也只能在他的眼神里，才会是最美好的模样。


End file.
